Talk:Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun
Variants I've just had an Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun drop from a Chemical Lance Trooper at the Bridge into Road's End (Weapon 1 in the table below). Since it's the first of these I've found after 100's of Knoxx runs and 100's of Crawmerax kills I'm assuming they are fairly rare (actually I may have found one before in my Knoxx runs, but I never normally pick up Eridian weapons because they suck compared to normal weapons). Either way, I thought I'd start this page and add a table. Outbackyak 16:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Nagamarky, you and ConceitedJarrad are two of a kind. Pull one out and try it. No CFR where you can check. Lazy and rude. 16:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I do not have one. Show us a picture of the critical red text. Burden of proof is on you - I didn't make the claim, so I don't have to try anything. You do. 16:30, September 25, 2010 ::To the IP, Nagy is right. Logic dictates that you have to prove to us that the red text reads as you say it does in order to make the change. If you can't prove it, then no change will be made. If it was the other way around, it would be "guilty until proven innocent." NOhara24 re: removal of "dropped by drifters" , the mainspace articles are intended to be a repository of factual and complete information, by public convention rather than wiki policy. the history of this wiki states that incomplete facts, even though they remain facts, are either removed or made complete. the statement that drifters can drop this weapon is, of course, true. however, this is not the only place they may be found. stating on the mainspace article that "this enemy" drops "this item" without also listing the many other sources of this item may lead a casual reader to believe that this is the only place to find said item. hence, my summary of "all or none." you may find examples of this type of statement on the pearlescent weapon and item articles, namely the statement that "The ______ has a chance to drop from Badass Desperadoes, Badass Engineers, and Badass Infantry. Like all pearlescents, the ______ can also be dropped from Crawmerax and found in Crimson Lance weapon chests." however, public convention has dictated that this statement is superfluous on orange-rarity and below weapon and item articles due to their "common" nature. that said, if you did find a rolling spatter gun after killing a drifter, by all means, feel free to post that on the discussion page. have a pic? this article needs more examples of this weapon. thanks much. 19:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't post a picture, but this is the WT listing of the weapon (turned out it is lvl 59, not 58 as I said earlier): http://gearcalc.50webs.com/#vsuvqknuuilmmjmnsfimjgjpjmpupbelfzwsospmnxxxxadlmxursplkjtpmp Dotonehundred 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :chances are that your level 59 weapon showed as level 58 when it was equipped. i assume that your eridian prof's aren't terribly high. see here for clarification (notes section). 02:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :you're right! Dotonehundred 10:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) re: the possibility of guaranteed critical hits on purple craw worms. this possibility simply needs to be vetted by the wiki community. however, due to the seemingly exceptional rarity of eridian elemental rifles (or perhaps the player's predisposition to ignore such weapons) these weapons appear pretty hard to come by. i believe that simply posting this idea on the discussion page will stimulate gamers to search for these weapons solely to test or disprove your theory. therefore i respectfully request that you remove the guaranteed critical hit edit from the article and re-post it on the discussion page. post it and they will come. whether you want them to or not. -fry "discussion" From further testing, my claim is now modified to be "Every hit by the Rolling Spatter Gun on the armored part of an Armored Craw Worm, including the claws, is critical." 19:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : After further testing, your modified claim now has a chance to be valid. You original claim that every shot from the Rolling Spatter crits is obviously "utter bull". For the sake of the wiki's accuracy, I tested my Eridians. Stampeding Spatter, Splat and Glob will crit on claws. 01:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Gee, imagine if your highness had deigned to run that check at the first, rather than at the last. Tsk, tsk. Dotonehundred 02:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Gee, imagine if you had decided to include a picture to back up your claim, nobody would have had anything to say. 02:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Gee, imagine if only pictures couldn't be faked - I remember someone on the wiki having a hissy over some constructed sniper rifles and they weren't convinced by pictures of the itemcard. Who was that, anyways? As it is, on the PS3, the crit text disappears when game is paused, and the game can't be played with only one hand. Dotonehundred 02:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Who said anything about itemcards? I can get a screenshot of damage and the critical text. If you can't, then that's not my problem/laziness to deal with. 02:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : : For details on why your CFR is impossible to satisfy, and why the "evidence" you require doesn't prove anything, see what I wrote immediately above this last line of yours. It appears you didn't fully read it. Dotonehundred 10:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, pictures can be shopped. : Dotonehundred, take a video. It doesn't matter of the quality. Get a friend or something to video for you. 21:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Please place all posts above this table